Hot Chocolate
by Jyubi
Summary: EdxWinry one-shot fluff, completely spoiler free. This pairing totally needs more love.


Sooo, kiddies, this be my first attempt at fanfiction in years. :O I'm a wee bit rusty, but I was inspired to write this, and thusly, 'twas written. (I'm gonna think of it as practice until I actually write something coherent )

This takes place anytime in the early episode 40-range when Ed is staying at Winry's house. Don't worry, there aren't any spoilers, just fluff. Ohhhh the fluff.

_It's cold, _was her first thought upon waking. _And still dark. _Winry squinted through the moonlight to see the clock on her wall; it read somewhere around 2:30.

She got up and went to her window, feeling the cool breeze across her face. _Geez, it's much too early for it to be this cold... _The night was utterly cloudless and every star was in its place; a waxing crescent moon watching over them all. Winry stretched and settled herself on the windowsill, and heard the distinct sound of the front door closing. She immediately looked down, curious as to who would be coming or going at this time of night, but saw no one leaving the house.

Puzzled, she pulled a sweater over her pajamas and went downstairs. The kitchen was empty, and heavy snoring from the opposite end of the house confirmed that Auntie was sleeping. Convinced it must have been her imagination, Winry was about to head back to her room when she saw a brief flash of silver through a window. She took a closer look. Yes, it was Ed, sitting on the porch at 2:30 in the morning. Wearing nothing but a sleeveless shirt and shorts in the premature cold. If that wasn't enough to send Winry into hyper-protective childhood friend mode, she didn't know what would.

She headed to the kitchen with a gleam in her eye much like the one she had whenever she found a new piece of machinery to dismantle.

Ed yawned widely. Sleep had been more and more elusive lately, despite his desperate need for it. There was just...too much to think about. Still, he had to admit, this was an especially nice place to be plagued with insomnia, even if it was a bit chilly. The only sounds to be heard were the gentle rustle of the wind through the grass, the crickets chirping softly, and the quiet creaking of the front door as it opened. Ed blinked.

"Um...Edo?" It was Winry, standing in the doorway holding two mugs of something very warm—steam billowed out of them. "I thought you might be cold, so I made some hot chocolate..."

Ed sighed. Why else would anyone sit on a cold porch at this time of night, if not wanting time alone? "Thanks, but I'm fine. Go back to sleep, it's late."

"You've got goose bumps all over you," Winry deadpanned.

"Go away, Winry."

"I go to all this trouble for you, and this is how I get repaid? Doesn't sound like equivalent trade to me."

"...It's not like I asked you to." A particularly strong breeze chose to blow at that time, and though he tried, Ed could not help but shiver. Looking up at the triumphant smile on Winry's face, he had no choice but to give in. Sighing dramatically, he agreed.

"...Fine, I'll have some of that whatever-it-was."

"It's hot chocolate. I think you'll like it." She sat beside him and handed him a mug.

He glanced over at her. "What's that stuff on top of yours?"

"It's whipped cream. I didn't put any on yours because you hate milk so much."

"Heh, good thinking." Ed took a careful sip. "Hey, this is really good. What's in it?"

Winry laughed. "I can't tell you, it's a secret." The two fell silent, enjoying the night, the hot chocolate, and, though Ed would never admit it, each other's company.

"So why are you out here, anyway?" Winry asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"I couldn't sleep." Ed said simply. Suddenly, she was sitting rather close to him.

"Bad dreams?"

"...Something like that."

"Really though, you should be more careful if you come out here at night, you could catch a cold." Winry said matter-of-factly.

"Well, I'm a lot warmer now, so don't worry about it."

"Heh, must be the secret ingredient."

"What?" Ed looked at her.

"Um...well, traditionally, hot chocolate doesn't have any alcohol in it, but since I found some in the kitchen, and Auntie was asleep..."

Unsure how to respond to this new and extremely strange information, he turned his attention to other things. "You've got some of that whipped cream stuff on your face, you know." He pointed at his own face to an area just below his lip.

. "Well, I'd ask you to get it off for me, but you don't like whipped cream." Winry giggled and covered her mouth, amazed by her own boldness.

Ed felt himself blush, and prayed he could attribute it to this hot chocolate madness rather than anything else. "W-well, it's not that I don't like it, I've just never had it." _Brilliant_, he thought, _What are you getting yourself into?_

"Well, do you wanna try it then?" Had Ed been wearing his typical red coat, her cheeks would have matched it perfectly.

"Um..." He was dangerously close to her, and wondering why he didn't mind so much. Whatever had been bothering him earlier that night had somehow faded away.

Winry laughed. "Sorry, it must be the hot chocolate. Forget about it." She moved to wipe her mouth.

Ed grabbed her hand.

Time stopped.

It was him, her, and that stupid bit of whipped cream. _What are you doing?! _The voice inside his head screamed. _More importantly, what are you not doing, you idiot?_

He leaned in and carefully licked below her lip. The whipped cream was sweet, of course, and didn't taste much like milk at all, but the taste underneath it was far more intriguing.

He pulled back, and golden eyes met blue ones, a million different emotions visible in each. "Not bad," he said, no longer capable of coherent thought.

"Thanks," she said, oddly breathless. What followed was an awkward silence.

"You know, I've never been kissed before," she said finally.

"I don't think that counted as a kiss."

"Yeah, I know."

"...Oh." _I've never kissed anyone either, and I haven't the slightest idea how to do it. Damn. _He suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable. "Well... I guess I'll go to sleep now, it's pretty late, after all."

"Wait...Equivalent trade."

"What about it?"

Winry placed a hand on his cheek, and suddenly, it was her lips brushing softly against his, a moment of affirmation, and a first kiss that tasted like hot chocolate.

Sometime later, the Fullmetal Alchemist would learn that the only ingredients in his favorite drink were chocolate, a bit of cinnamon, and...milk.

OMG. Scenario for writing this fic:

Jyubi: looks at clock Hmm, 11:40, sounds like bedtime. I'll just open up Word and jot down a few thoughts for my next Livejournal entry.

Two hours later...

Jyubi: Mmmyep, them's a fanfic. XD I don't even know what I was thinking. I was typing, and my brain was like, "WTF?" but I just kept going. I'm rather pleased with the finished product, even if it tops all that Final Fantasy nonsense I wrote (see the other stories in my account if you need more of a sugar-high) in terms of cheese-level and sappiness. Drugs are bad, kiddies.

Bonus outtakes of stupidity! Wai!!

Outtake #1: "I don't think that counted as a kiss."

"Yeah, I know."

"...Oh." _Well, she certainly isn't the first one I've ever kissed. I AM the father of Rose's baby after all. _

Outtake #2: Winry placed a hand on his cheek, but Ed pushed her away, blushing. "I'm saving myself for Roy."

Outtake #3: "You've got some of that whipped cream stuff on your face, you know." He pointed at his own face to an area just below his lip.

"Oh, is that so?" Winry said, "I'd better go get Scieska."

Hee, I ah-muse myself. XD


End file.
